


夜间飞行

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 如果是和这个人一起，就好像，立刻能飞上三千米高空。





	

2017.03.23 - 2017.03.27  
BGM: Lake of Fire - Nirvana

 

木叶秋纪抱着枕头，站在音驹学园排球队临时留宿的教室门外。  
他思量再三，还是举起右手，握一个空拳。  
在真的敲门之前，他打定主意，如果来开门的人是黑尾铁朗，他就把自己的枕头整个糊到对方脸上去。  
十五秒后，前来开门的福永招平被门外友校前辈的突然袭击正面命中，以一种优雅而戏剧化的慢动作缓缓倒地。失手的木叶忙不迭跟他道歉。黑尾在倒地的福永后面笑得老奸巨猾，说我们音驹次任主将万一有个三长两短，把你卖了也赔不起这损失；木叶顿时忘了福永，从地上捡起枕头对黑尾进行惨无人道的追打，福永乐得装死。  
黑尾笑得更加得意，假装逃跑的过程中数度空手接白刃。木叶力气比他小，黑尾最后把枕头从这位枭谷主攻的手里抢了过来。木叶失去武器，等同于失去仅有的威慑性——但他总不能也失了面子，必须装腔作势，和黑尾皮笑肉不笑地在教室中央对峙，两个人都在内心大骂对方这老狐狸又打什么鬼主意。直到孤爪研磨刷完手游日常，慢吞吞走过来，从黑尾手中四两拨千斤地接下那只枕头，放在旁边的铺位上。二人立刻借坡下驴、和颜悦色，黑尾说欢迎欢迎，木叶说承让承让。气氛一派其乐融融，仿佛刚才什么事都没有发生。

列夫十分惊奇，正欲说话，福永从地上爬起来，眼疾手快地捂住他的嘴。  
犬岗大开眼界，问山本「木叶前辈和黑尾前辈这是什么关系」。山本说：  
「不太懂你在说什么，总之这两个人一直都是这样。」  
芝山说：「……我明白了。」  
海从暑假作业中抬起头来看他一眼，决定不去问这位一年级的自由人他到底明白了什么。

 

合宿倒数第二天，下午最后一局比赛，音驹第懒得数多少次输给枭谷。黑尾带头挥洒青春的汗水，兢兢业业绕球场鱼跃一周完毕，木兔跑来递给他一瓶矿泉水，黑尾灌了半瓶下去，才意识到给他递水的不是自家经理。  
「你想干嘛？」他胸中警铃大作，戒心十足地问。  
「不干嘛。」木兔表情严肃，黑尾倒怀疑他连严肃的汉字都不知道怎么写。木兔接着说：「我们枭谷打算合宿结束后过两天一起去千叶的海边玩，就是想问问你们音驹要不要一起。」  
黑尾还没来得及说话，身后犬岗和列夫就已经开始上蹿下跳，嚷嚷着要去；芝山、山本和福永对这提议似乎也很感兴趣；海在跟猫又教练说话，研磨对此不置可否；只有夜久看起来兴趣缺缺，黑尾明白这个人在夏天是个登山派，要他去海边晒太阳，他肯定一百个不愿意。  
木兔在等黑尾的答复，不远处是枭谷的那一大帮人。黑尾看见木叶低下头，在跟他们队上的经理之一说话——黑尾记得那个女生叫白福——于是黑尾鬼使神差般地问道：  
「你们队的经理都会来吗？」  
木叶好像听见了，抬头望过来，黑尾装没看见。枭谷的另一个经理雀田笑容满面、咬牙切齿，说：「就算没有我们，对你们来说也没有什么差别吧？」  
她似乎在打哑谜，状况外的木兔刚说一句「没差」就被她以暴力手段镇压当场。黑尾好生哄了雀田五分钟，终于换得她一句「没在生你的气啦」。黑尾回头问大家，要不要和枭谷这帮家伙一起去海边玩，响应者众，黑尾十分满意。  
事情就这样定了。

 

晚饭时间，黑尾靠吃饭速度赢了夜久，把这位好友踢到枭谷留宿的教室，要他与赤苇商量一同出游的细节。夜久原本不情不愿，后来却跟赤苇和木兔聊得兴起，跟黑尾发消息说他今晚就留在枭谷的宿舍，不准备回来。枭谷住的教室在音驹那一间的楼上，房间里铺位不够，夜久既然拿着枕头上了楼，就总有一个倒霉蛋要被踢下来。  
十分钟后黑尾收到木叶秋纪发来的消息：  
「黑尾铁朗你去死吧！！！」  
附带一屏幕竖起的中指。

「阿黑你脸上的傻笑很容易让人误解。」  
研磨盯着游戏机屏幕，头也不抬，同时一脸嫌弃地说。

 

言归正传，木叶一旦放下戒备，那么事情便很好解决。他迅速地融入了音驹一众的夜晚休闲时间：枭谷和音驹两校排球队的关系本就融洽，木叶又是特别容易与人交好的类型。他和海一起画受力分析解决教辅书里的物理大题，盯着山本背英语单词，给列夫、犬岗和芝山八卦木兔的种种糗事，与研磨交换手游心得、还加了好友；甚至，就连不爱说话的福永，似乎都与木叶达成了某种无需语言的默契……黑尾盘腿坐在自己的地铺上，感到十分忧伤。  
「木叶你的人气这么高，我这个音驹主将看了都好嫉妒……」  
他抹一把并不存在的鳄鱼泪，假惺惺地说。  
面对黑尾铁朗突如其来的表演欲，木叶秋纪显得非常冷静：  
「说明音驹的各位都有正常的思辨能力，没有受到阁下的不良影响。」  
黑尾夸张地惨叫一声。  
「竟然这么说……木叶君，要积点口德啊！」  
「我敬谢不敏。」木叶迅速回复，福永在他旁边以微不可察的幅度偷笑。黑尾更加绝望了：  
「福永你倒是帮一下前辈的忙？」  
「我帮木叶前辈。」福永正直地说。他为此事开了金口，一连说了六个字。黑尾觉得木叶一定就是夜久看自己不爽，特意送下楼来的秘密武器。他痛心疾首：  
「木叶啊，」黑尾说，「俗话说朋友妻不可欺，同理可得，朋友的后辈，你也不能就这样——」  
如果夜久在，这时候他应该会跳起来打黑尾的头。  
但是夜久不在，所以轮到列夫出场了。  
「黑尾前辈，」一年级混血副攻手好奇地问，这一次福永没来得及出手捂他的嘴，「木叶前辈对您的女朋友做了什么吗？」

 

「我没有女朋友。」万众瞩目下，黑尾跽坐在他的被褥上，正气凛然地承认。  
「我和黑尾的女朋友没有任何关系。」木叶紧接着辟谣，对自己的清白名声显然十分在意。  
众人本来向这对双簧搭档投去了重达十吨的炙热目光，一见没有八卦，便纷纷失了兴致。山本揪着列夫耳朵把他带走，要作「炮制虚假新闻是可耻的行为」的职业道德再教育。福永好像要监督有拖延症的研磨写阅读笔记，向二人点点头便起身离开了。木叶只得与黑尾面面相觑，觉得自己不如现在往这人脸上揍一拳，顺势可以开始打架，最好就此互殴到熄灯时间。除此之外，他不知道自己还能做什么，或者，说什么。  
他明白自己和黑尾的相处方式一定有哪里出了问题——从一开始，他们就不在正确的轨道上。黑尾看似嬉皮笑脸、混没正经，实则深藏不露，没有人能够明白他在想什么；木叶跟谁都能勾肩搭背，三言两语聊出生死之交，但谁都不曾真正接近过他——他总是要把自己的想法藏起来的。木叶见到黑尾，百分之八十的情况下都会信手拈来几句有意无意的嘲讽，「以流浪汉的标准而言阁下今天的发型十分英俊」，黑尾便礼尚往来，「哪里，比不过阁下唇红齿白，敢问今天涂的是哪个牌子的粉底」；两人你一言我一语，要等练习赛开始，或者木叶被小见拖走才能消停；剩下的百分之二十时间，他们则上演全武行，一般是木叶忍无可忍先行动手，黑尾则装疯卖傻，边假意逃跑边抽空还击。五分钟后把大半个枭谷和大半个音驹都席卷进来，活脱脱一幕群架现场，夜久不止一次大发脾气，然后挨个敲他们的脑袋。  
木叶也奇怪于自己面对黑尾时的反常，但他不愿去深究其后的原因。对于黑尾铁朗这个人，木叶大约抱有一种本能的恐惧——黑尾看上去并不危险，相反他和木叶一样，是擅长与人相处的类型。可是木叶却觉得，他只差一点点，就会接触到这平静表面下的某种真实，强烈的、纯粹的、仿佛独行的豹一般生机勃勃、无所畏惧的——他不知道黑尾隐瞒起来的是什么，他也根本不想知道——而现下的情况，是他所知的唯一一种能与黑尾正常交流、且不动摇任何情绪的方式。  
他总是想保持自己与黑尾之间的距离，无奈枭谷与音驹两校素来交好，黑尾那张欠扁的脸他不见也得见，一来二去，大家倒都觉得木叶跟黑尾关系最好，哪怕他们跟对方打架的频率远远超出东京高中男生的平均值。  
只除了神经虽粗，直觉却意外灵敏的木兔。  
木兔曾经说过黑尾和木叶给人感觉「好复杂」，木叶不置一词。  
他不觉得有向木兔说明的必要，也不知道自己到底应该如何解释。他想下一次，下一次绝对不会再主动跟黑尾那个家伙说话。  
可是下一次，他仍旧会明知故犯地，做自己已经做过千百遍的事。  
黑尾也仍旧会以他独有的方式，回应木叶的挑衅。  
他们都认真地、近乎虔诚地，维系着这种岌岌可危的平衡。

 

木叶最后摸出手机，百无聊赖地清掉手游里一管体力。黑尾凑过来围观，木叶也由得他去，只是这距离似乎太近了些，音驹主将的那头黑发在洗澡吹干之后柔顺地散下来，落在木叶颈间。木叶今天的抽卡运不错，心情好，便不跟他计较，只是往一旁挪了挪，说：  
「好痒。」  
黑尾闻言更起劲了，伸手就环住木叶肩膀，然后另一只手趁势袭击他的腰侧：「这样呢？」  
那恰好是木叶的弱点。有一瞬间，他连一句话也说不出来，等他一恢复语言能力，便提高音量，喊：  
「夜—久——你们家这个混账主将——」  
黑尾手上动作变本加厉。  
啊，对了，夜久在楼上和赤苇木兔谈天说地乐不思蜀，没法来帮他。  
黑尾无比张狂，继续对木叶进行小学生级别的幼稚骚扰；木叶陪他过家家，再接再厉向场外观众求助：  
「孤爪——」  
研磨已经钻进被窝里了，他本来还在跟谁发消息，然后木叶眼睁睁目睹了他一秒锁屏装睡的全过程。  
木叶非常绝望，黑尾找准了他的罩门，现在他全身上下没有一点力气，眼泪都快流出来了，又不能指望这个家伙良心发现。他比黑尾矮了快十公分，力气也比黑尾小，此时难以自救，又觉得这情景似曾相识，宛如街头恶霸强抢民女，谁是恶霸谁是民女这一层则自不必说。虽说高中男生，什么动手动脚的事情没有做过，就木叶所知，至少枭谷篮球队的画风就比黑尾目前的行为下品得多。但他脸皮薄，对象又是黑尾，在喊出如下的话之前，很是经历了一番自我斗争：  
「黑尾铁朗你这个基佬——セクハラ——」  
语毕木叶也没忍住，狂笑出了声，然后把自己弯成一颗虾米。黑尾也玩够了，终于收了手。海本来远远地看着，打算一旦黑尾有何出格举动便前来制止木叶杀人，这会儿叹了口气，低下头去解几何题。犬岗刚和芝山结束了一局抽鬼牌，实在无法纾解自己的好奇心，又问了一遍：  
「木叶前辈和黑尾前辈这是什么关系？」  
芝山和福永一道，都把脸深深地埋进了掌心。

 

木叶忘了带洗面奶下楼，懒得回去拿，便问黑尾借。黑尾十分糙汉，用开架品牌，木叶像发现新大陆似的，说木兔也是用这个牌子，他以前也用过，保湿效果不明显，后来换了Mellsavon，感觉好很多。  
「木叶你是哪里来的OL吗？」  
黑尾幽幽地说。  
木叶一手接过那管洗面奶，另一只手向他竖起一根气势汹汹的中指，一个动作表达出千言万语。他转身出了教室门。  
过了两分钟，他回到教室，又认贼作父，继续问黑尾借乳液——实际上木叶只带了明早换穿的干净衣服和牙刷牙膏，光着脚抱着枕头就从楼梯扶手滑下来了。黑尾咧着嘴，从旅行包里摸出乳液给他，说洗面奶借给你了，乳液借给你了，后辈们的爱也全给你了，木叶你打算拿什么还？  
乳液是盒装的Vaseline，质地厚重，木叶用两根手指的指尖挑出一块，在掌心用体温化开，然后抹到脸上。他面不改色地说：  
「在下唯有以身相许……」  
研磨的手机砸中了自己的脸，福永和芝山久久未从掌心中抬起头，海手一滑把辅助线画到了题干里，列夫从洗手间回来，推开门，正好听到木叶说的最后四个字。  
「有人要结婚吗？」  
他天真可爱地问。

 

黑尾睡姿一向潇洒，这大抵能解释为何每天早上起来他的发型都如此不羁——无需发蜡，便能保持一整天鸡冠头的立体造型，木叶时常觉得要是哪家大学教授来对此现象进行跟踪研究，几年后说不定就能喜获诺贝尔物理学奖。  
另一方面，已经上楼的夜久的睡眠习惯也糟糕得出乎意料。据黑尾形容，此君会在睡梦中拳打脚踢，把别人的被子一并卷到自己身体底下。他时常一觉醒来，发现夜久的爪子糊在自己脸上，被子也不知去向——没错，从他们一年级的第一次合宿开始，这对难兄难弟就被怨声载道的音驹众人扔出二里地外，在离通铺有一定距离的地方单独铺下被褥，让他们尽情祸害彼此。  
至于今晚，木叶睡夜久的铺位，音驹的年轻人们心一个比一个黑，全都拿出了看好戏的架势。从海开始，历经福永、研磨、山本、列夫和犬岗，一直到芝山，七双眼睛带着七种不同的心情，盯着木叶钻进被窝的全过程。  
木叶被他们看得头大。  
「他们为什么要这样看我？」  
他悄悄地问身旁的黑尾，黑尾想都没想，就答：  
「他们看的是我，我长得好看。」  
如果夜久在，此时他会丢过来一个枕头。  
但是夜久不在，所以把枕头糊到黑尾脸上的人是木叶。他一边用一只手和黑尾打枕头大战，一边给队上的经理白福发消息：  
「音驹这群人太奇怪了！太奇怪了！！！」  
「尤其是黑尾，你帮我问问夜久，黑尾他吃错什么药了？」  
万年在线的白福迅速打字：  
「夜久君说黑尾不管吃不吃药都是黑尾，虽然我不太懂他是什么意思……」  
隔一会儿，她又拍了张照片发过来。雀田压着枭谷的男生要给他们做夜间护肤，白福负责派发眼霜、精华，和种种木叶看了就头大的瓶瓶罐罐。照片上夜久趴在猿杙和赤苇当中，脸上敷了张动物主题的面膜。他俨然已经认命，见白福的手机镜头扫过来，还比了个嘟嘴卖萌的表情——被面膜遮着看不太清就对了。  
木叶和探过头来看照片的黑尾一起目瞪口呆。  
「我有点庆幸自己今晚下楼来了……」木叶喃喃，忍住揉脸的冲动。  
「提醒我永远不要惹你们枭谷的二位经理……」黑尾沉浸在震惊之中，又在木叶开始打字回复白福时换了副表情：  
「就这张照片，对，这一张，快点转发给我——」

 

黑尾自己也想不明白，明明每次睡下去的时候，都是好好的仰躺或者侧躺的睡姿，胳膊腿也都老老实实地收在被窝里，可每次从睡梦中醒过来，情况都和昨晚大相径庭。更别提他的头发，每一次的造型都有违常理，只能安慰自己说这发型很有创意，省去他不少打理个人形象的时间，还能再赖一会儿床。  
他记得昨晚自己也是安安稳稳地睡着的，睡前跟木叶礼尚往来地打了十分钟机锋。木叶昏昏沉沉，话说到一半就睡过去了，黑尾还替他掖了掖被角。  
醒来的时候，他以为自己抱着一个枕头。  
但是枕头没有这么温暖，怀中的触感也比枕头硬一些……黑尾在五秒钟后猛地反应过来。  
他抱着的是个人。  
……是个男人。  
…………名字叫木叶秋纪。

 

大概是因为眼睛的形状，或者性格的关系，木叶时常被人说「像狐狸一样」。黑尾自身也从乌野的泽村那里得到过相同的评价，并微妙地引以为豪。按理说，能和木叶给人以相似的印象，他本来是应该感到高兴的，然而黑尾却觉得，较之狐狸的比喻，木叶倒更像是一只刺猬。  
全身是刺，却温柔到小心翼翼的地步；稍微被人——譬如黑尾——靠近一点，就把背上的刺全都竖起来，佯装凶恶、退避三舍，但又无法拒绝他人传递的温暖——善意、关心，或者，黑尾的比木叶略高一点的体温——这样的木叶，黑尾必须承认，实在是太可爱了。  
刺猬在遇到危险的时候，会把自己蜷成一个球，保护脆弱的腹部和内脏。木叶的肚子黑尾当然摸过，在玩闹的时候：运动系高三男生每天辛苦锻炼出来的四块腹肌，一点也不柔软，木叶当时迅速把黑尾的手打掉，毫不含糊地摸了回去。那时候赤苇在旁边假装自己是个盲人，夜久恨铁不成钢地教训黑尾有伤风化，木兔跟风去揉赤苇的肚子，几个人闹作一团。  
但那一次的情况和眼下的又完全不一样了……黑尾觉得自己大概还没睡醒，或者干脆仍在做梦，木叶安安稳稳地趴在他的怀里，神态恬适。他和刺猬一样把自己蜷起来，看样子十分贪恋被窝的温暖和黑尾的体温，黑尾觉得自己现在应该松开手，否则过一会儿木叶醒过来，他肯定要被对方暴打一顿。

等一下。

木叶已经醒了。  
木叶睁开了眼睛。  
还眨了眨，似乎很迷茫。  
在那无限漫长的一分钟之内，木叶的脸慢慢地，以肉眼可见的速度，红了起来。

研磨已经完成了从被窝里爬起来→自枕头底下摸出手机→打开照相功能→对准黑尾和木叶按下快门的一系列动作，效率以他的标准而言不可思议，但黑尾甚至没有时间去管研磨做了什么。他的一只手仍搂着木叶的腰。

黑尾的第一个想法是，啊，以前是不是没有见过木叶脸红，这回可好，真幸运啊。  
他的第二个想法是，大事不妙，他完蛋了。

 

没法回头了。

 

「木叶，」黑尾说，惊讶于自己还留存有最后一丝理智，「昨天晚上说的『以身相许』……」

「现在可还作数？」

 

FIN

 

夜久卫辅：我不就一晚上不在这里发生了什么  
夜久卫辅：………………  
夜久卫辅：黑尾请客吃饭  
夜久卫辅：三顿怀石料理  
夜久卫辅：不接受反对意见  
夜久卫辅：不止请我，还有雀田和白福  
夜久卫辅：不接受反对意见！

**Author's Note:**

> 文盲码字不易，打我不要打脸。


End file.
